All my LIfe
by Emerald princess3
Summary: A lily and James Wedding song fiction with the song all my life story leading up to the wedding starting their last year at school PLease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

All my life 

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Harrypotter characters or the song Harry Potter Belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling and the song is sung by KC and JOJO

**AN:** I would also like to dedicate this story to my sister Kelly and my brother-in-law Sean who just this summer, put me through a writting program and have been so supportive to me with my writting. Thanks Guys! YOUR THE BEST and thank you to every one who has read and/or reviewd any of my stories.

All my life

I will never find another lover sweeter that you, sweeter than you

I will never find another lover more precious than you,  
more precious that you

Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,

close to me you're like my father,

Close to me youo're like my sister,

Close to me you're like my brother

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

All my life I pray for someone like you

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,

For sending me you're love, I cherish every hug,

I REALLY LOVE YOU!

All my life I pray for someone like you

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,

you turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile you're face glows,

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I've ever known, when you smile you're face glows,

You picked me up when I was down

and I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

All my life I pray for someone like you

I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I pray for someone like you

I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

All my life I pray for someone like you K-c & JOJO

Lily Evans woke on that unusually quiet morning in the girls' dormitories of Gryffindor

tower.

She was in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had never

woken up to such silence, Usually, her three best friends Abbie, Brooke, and Evelyn or Lynn as she was most often known by everyone were up with the sun and already making loud, often irritating sounds that could be heard from both boys and girls dormitories.

Lily was thankful for the silence, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling high above her listening to the sounds outside.  
"It's peaceful," she thought. "A little too peaceful".

After wandering why they hadn't come to wake her as they always did, Lily decided it was time to go the Great Hall for breakfast and only semi-reluctantly got and exited the portrait hole, which led to Gryffindor's common room and made her way sleepily toward the stairs and into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with the low roar of the voices as friends sat together talking about what their plans would be for that Saturday. Lily dragged herself over to the Gryffindor house table where she found her friends giggling and laughing as they ate.

She seated herself between Brooke and Abbie Lynn, on the end of the small group.

" morning Lils" Brooke and Lynn said together.

Abbie didn't seem to notice, she sat there dreamily, eyes and mind on the dark haired boy sitting with his friends laughing and carrying on just opposite and down from them.

She sighed, her eyes still fixed on them.

One in particular.

Sirius Black sat with his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as he did everyday

unaware of the eyes that were staring contently at him from just down the table.

James Potter,was seeker for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team and the best any of the houses had seen in years.

He wasn't very popular with the ladies though.

Remus was one of the smartest wizards of his age, he was always helping (or rater doing ) his best friends homework for them.

He had beautiful light brown hair and kind amber eyes.

Not much could be said of peter, he was a rather short boy that seemed to just follow everyone; he especially liked to trail after Sirius where ever he went.

He also proved to be "really rather annoying" as Sirius once stated but James would say that he only did it because Sirius was something of an idol to him.

Peter much resembled a rat in the face.

Sirius liked to point this out all too often by saying "come here Ratty," or " now where has that rat gone off to.

When referring to peter.

Peter didn't seem to mind though for when he was being called by one of his friends, Sirius especially, he would walk proudly over to them head held high just happy to be acknowledged.

After breakfast as usual the marauders, as they became known since their first year, would leave the Great Hall together laughing and poking fun at each other.

Except Peter who just laughed along rather than insult his friends even though it was all in fun.

"Abbie," Abbie still stared dreamily at the place where Sirius had been sitting only moments before.

"Abb, we're going to be late and remember it's Friday, the class times are different… hello?… ABBIE!" Lynn nudged her in the ribs hard bringing her out of her trance.

"what.. Sorry did you say something?" the other girls sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging out of the Great Hall and through the corridors to Transfiguration class.

Professor McGonagall droned on as usual about how to transfigure animals into water goblets.

Lily, of course was the first in the class to successfully transfigure a large rat into a lovely golden goblet, earning 10 points for the Gryffindors.

Brooke and Lynn on the other hand had managed to create a brown furry tailed goblet, that began to immediately squeal fearfully and try to escape.

Before Lynn grabbed it and set it down again looking at it in amazement.

Lynn had only managed to produce a rat with the bottom of a goblet that anchored it to the table upright its face to the ceiling.

Lily smiled, amused at the half goblet half rat creature that Lynn created.

Finally, the bell rang and the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed out of the classroom and out onto the grounds for a break.

Lily sat in her usual place under a large tree, while Abbie and Lynn seemed to be elsewhere.

Lily had given up all hope of conversation; Lynn had seemed to have just noticed Remus Lupin sitting under a tree with a book across the lawn with his friends;

Abbie was again fixed on Sirius.

Sirius was a handsome boy, with raven black hair and the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen.

The girls view of the boys was broken when a greasy haired Slytherin walked out in front of them, bringing the girls out of their trance. Lily watched as he passed the marauders and could just barely hear Sirius's complaint of "I'm board" when she saw James suddenly spring up and walk toward him.

Lily slowly stood up, watching them closely.

"Watch this Pads" James took threatening steps toward the Sltherin boy.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite target," he continued circling the boy, his eyes fixed on the look of terror on his face.

Sirius simply yawned. Remus's eyes never left the book but Peter watched excitedly waiting for something to happen.

"Let me alone Potter," Severus Snape said nervously.

"I haven't done anything to you" he made a move to walk away but James blocked his escape.

Lily began to walk slowly over to them she could feel the anger rising inside her.

" Lils, what are you doing?" "this has gone on long enough" Lily said angrily, quickening her pace.

James continued. "Now you know I can't just let you go, I do have a reputation to protect you know;

if I were to just let my favorite practice dummy go, oh, what would everyone think?" James quickly pulled out his wand and pointed at Severus.

Sirius glanced up.

Seeing that he has finally sparked an interest with Sirius, James allowed himself an underhanded half smile.

Shakily Severus reached for his own wand in his inner pocket of his robe.

There was a long moment in which the boys stood unmoving,unblinking and wands pointed at each other.

Suddenly they began to move. Circling each other, slowly drawing a crowd.

James suddenly raised his wand slightly and shouted "expelliarmus!" Severus's wand flew out of his hand, landing at James's feet.

James smirked.

Severus couldn't hide the panicked look on his face, just as James

Opened his mouth to speak, Lily stepped quickly in front of him.

"Evans!" James said surprised.

"Why don't you just let him alone potter" "Now, you know I can't do that Evans" Sirius watched intently, his eyes showing his interest.

Remus glanced up from his book almost afraid to return to it.

Abbie and Lynn watched worriedly from where they had been sitting.

"Unless," James added suddenly "you agree to go out with me" he allowed himself a smile.

Lily was enraged at James for such a proposition.

"You-you horrid beast" she raged, flames visible in her eyes.

James suddenly drew back as if she were a wild animal ready to spring on him at any moment.

Even Sirius, the bravest of the group shrunk back.

He had seen this happen many times before when Lily Evans and James Potter came in contact and he nearly always witnessed Lily cause James pain, a few times she had sent people to the hospital wing with bloody noses and broken bones.

Lily walked angrily toward him as he swallowed tensely and backed away. Remus stood up quickly dropping his book, eyes wide with terror.

"N-Now E-Evans let's be reasonable" he said backing away.

"Reasonable, Reasonable, you want to talk about being reasonable" she broke off as they began to move in circles, Remus and Sirius backed away quickly.

James thought fast and using the only thing he could think of (and he knew it sounded stupid but it was worth a try at the moment) he allowed a nervous smile to form on his face.

"Lily…" he began readjusting his glasses, "Lily, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses now would you?" James asked.

"wow was that the best I got?" he said a loud more to himself than anyone just as Lily's fist came in contact with his face, breaking his glasses.

**AN:** I would also like to dedicate this story to my sister Kelly and my brother-in-law Sean who just this summer, put me through a writting program and have been so supportive to me with my writting. Thanks Guys! YOUR THE BEST and thank you to every one who has read and/or reviewd any of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and my reviewers your reviews are important to me.

James hit the ground stumped.

Lily bent over him "that answer your question Potter?" she asked shortly, before stepping over him as he lie on the ground.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke, James finally managed to push himself off of the ground.

Remus walked slowly over to him, "you ok Prongs?" James just watched Lily walk across the lawn, he smiled.

"Someday boys, " James began finally. "She will be mine" he seemed dazed.

"Don't get your hopes up Jamie" Sirius snickered. James shot him an evil look an the use of his nickname in such a manner.

"Laugh now if you must Sirius, but We'll see whose laughing when the time comes" James glared angrily, Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You think so do you Jamie?" "Yes as a matter of fact I do, and don't call me Jamie!" James shouted, he usually wouldn't have minded but found the use of it to be irritating when he was angry or upset.

Remus sighed and went to sit back under the tree with his book.

He was sure now that the danger had passed.

Lily sat on the ground with Lynn and Abbie when Brooke came hurring toward them.

She had been in detention with Professor Binns for not doing her work for the seventh time and had asked to take it during break.

"y-you guys," She panted clutching her chest attempting to catch her breath.

"How'd it go?" Lynn asked, but before she could answer Abbie ran over to her "Lils hit Potter!" she shrieked.

"you missed it, it was brilliant! No- no wait it was beyond brilliant it was…" "Abb, can you possibly keep your mouth shut for five seconds!" Lily yelled; Brooke's mouth dropped open.

"D-did you really do it?" Brooke looked surprised.

"Yeah I did, and you know it was pretty funny" Lily smiled in amusement "He deserved it though didn't he, and you can't tell me that you didn't see it coming to him" the girls laughed.

Finally the bell rang for class and everyone started back to the castle. Lily, Brooke, Abbie, and Lynn filed into the four available chairs in front, ready to start their Defense against the dark arts class.

Abbie looked around the room franticly. "Abb, what is it?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I just- nothing Lily it's nothing" she sighed and slumped down into her chair. 


	3. Chapter 3

All My Life Chap. 3 

A few moments into class the door opened, and in stepped the marauders.

Their teacher stopped and turned away from the chalkboard.

"you're late boys" he said sternly.

"Yeah, eh, see, the thing about that is," I don't need your excuses Mr. Potter, class started five minutes ago."

"Yeah, we know, but" Professor Black sighed, and shook his head.

" You boys will stay after class so we can discuss this mater further.

For now, take your seats and at least pretend to be paying attention"

The Marauders slid into their seats and remained silent for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang and everyone had filed out into the hall the marauders waited for the teacher to

tell them about their detentions they were sure they had coming for this.

Professor Black was a tall man with black hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion, he turned toward

them he looked tired and old although, they were sure he couldn't have been that old.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I really am but," the teacher put up his hand to silence James.

"Well, I guess I should be used to this by now" "but Sir there really is a good" "Mr. Potter, please.

Alright boys I won't give you a detention this time nor will I take points from Gryffindor, however,

next time you can expect 50 points from each of you and a week of detentions.

You are excused." He began to walk away from them when he suddenly stopped and without

turning around called " I would expect better of you Sirius" and continued to walk to into his

office.

The Marauders wasted no time in hurrying out of the room.

"We lucked out this time gentlemen" Peter pointed out as soon as they were sure no one could hear

them.

"My dear Wormtail, luck has nothing to do with it we're just that good" James replied.


	4. Chapter 4

aLL MY LIFE CHAP 4 

Sirius remained quiet, secretly he wanted to love and be loved by his family, and although, he desperately hated that they followed Voldemort, the darkest of all wizard kind he still longed to have a family.

They walked up to the common room, where they seated themselves in their favorite chairs by the fire place where James could very easily spot Lily Evens.

"D'you realize that this is our last year?" Peter said gloomily.

Everyone looked suddenly at the boy whose eyes were full of tears.

"come on Wormtail its not the end of the world"

Remus put a comforting hand n his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"B-But what if we never see each other or... or worse , what if we lose all contact; I don't think I could live with that" Peter bowed his head as the tears began to form.

James moved from his chair to his Friends' side.

"Never gonna happen Wormtail, its absolutely ridiculous to even think like that" Sirius snapped from where he sat.

"H-how d-do y-you know?" Peter sobbed.

Sirius thought for a moment before replying.

" I just know Pete, I mean look at us,

six years, nearly seven we can't throw that away just like that.

Friends since the beginning of time and inseparable from then on remember guys?'

Sirius had reminded them of a time when things were hard for them: Peter had been sent home after losing his Grandmother, James had a hard time keeping up with Quidditch practice but somehow he got through it, Remus was deep into a depression because of his "monthly problem", and Sirius himself had been very ill from the worst flu Hogwarts had ever seen.

the Marauders often visited him in the hospital wing when they were between classes, and at meal times often even sneaking into the infirmary at night under James' invisibility cloak to see him.

They had agreed that although Sirius's condition worried them they would do their best to hide the fact that they were indeed worried a promise, that was short lived.

They had gone up to the hospital wing and were met by a very tired looking nurse.

A look that sent a spark of fear and worry through their bodies.

"Sirius, is he.. tell me he's alright" James found himself pleading as he stared at the nurse afraid of the answer he would get.

"Mister Black is..."She paused choosing her words carefully. "He seems to be doing worse today then even when he came to me"She confessed wearily.

"can- can we .." "Before you do mister Potter, you and your friends need to understand that if this keeps up he will need to be moved to the hospital"

James gulped, Sirius had been having terribly high fevers for the past few days.

The boys walked over to the bed where the almost sleeping 14 year old lay.

Sirius looked up at them weakly, "hey Pads, how are you doing?"

"I'll be ok b-but promise me," he looked at James then at Remus and Peter

the three marauders moved closer to the bed " Anything Padfoot" they replied together.

"pr-promise me that no matter what we'll always be together"

"I promise" they said tears streaming down their faces.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius reminded them of that promise and although he had gotten better, He still intended to keep that promise.

Peter smiled and the reassuring memories. "you're right we'll never be without each other"

"is that a promise fellas?" Remus asked looking around at them.

They all agreed and with that the mood seemed to lighten and in that moment Sirius realized that the marauders were in fact the family he'd been searching for.


End file.
